


Tales of The Ayakashi

by K_aiz1351



Series: Tales of The Supernatural world [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, New supernatural creature, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other, Sea Serpant, shikigami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_aiz1351/pseuds/K_aiz1351
Summary: In this world of Supernatural, There are so many thing hidden in the depth of the wood and along humans. Walking alongside us without anyone knowing so as Scott and his friends.But even after everything they been through this is just the surface of this horific nightmare of a teenages. Scott has to confront with the Alpha pack.Lead by Deucalion who's had his best interest in the future true alpha ' Scott McCall '. While Lydia and Jackson met with a twins and try to win their heart.What will Scott do to help his friends and keep them safe?
Relationships: Aiden/Original Female Character(s), Allison Argent/Original Male Character(s), Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Original Male Character(s), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tales of The Supernatural world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803304





	1. The begining.

**Author's Note:**

> | Disclaimer |
> 
> The story will be revisited season 3 once again and will be recreated by me. (I happen to thought of something while rewatching teen wolf so i came up with a not so long fanfiction.)
> 
> And I did not own any of the original character except the one i create to introduce newer creature or myths. And i'm still new to writting so please leave your thought in the comment or any suggestion if you like.

\- Scott McCall, bitten by an alpha werewolf Peter Hale and got his life turn upside down for his whole life. Along with bestfriend Stiles Stilinski a promising FBI agent with a keen hunch of crime and dead bodies. 

They are met with Allison Argent, a daughter of a former hunter who's now retired for his daughter safety and want good thing for her. But after everything her bonds with her new friends are so strong that she didn't want to leave their side.

She stays as a hunter of the pack, Derek didn't like the idea of her being in the were-creatures pack but she insisted to and with everyone voted on yes. So as Lydia, a banshee who's thought to be the last of her kind. 

And they are leading by Derek Hale, the former alpha werewolf. And living in a loft. But also well guided by the druid Alan Deaton.

•••••

It's been a while now, that they finally had a peaceful day and not so chaotic troubles surrounding the whole town. Scott finally woke up by the dim light barely passed the window blind as he stretching his whole body on his bed and slowly open his eyes.

Isaac was there looking down to him with a curious puppy eyes of his and sheepishly smiling at me " Hi.. " he said with a cutesy tone. As he slowly lean down and pressed his lips against Scott's and they slowly drinking their scent. A wetting sound echoed through out the room as Isaac easefully climbed on Scott's body and slowly grinding along with the rhythm of their kissed. 

Their body slowly heat up as lust starting to devour their mind, But suddenly a door was push in by a middle age woman ' Scott's Mother Melissa McCall. '.

But the sight infront of her isn't that pleasantly to see enough " Oh no- i don't need to see this. " she look away while her son and his boyfriend snapped out of their world and quickly parted back as they nervously smiled back at Melissa.

" Sorry mom. " Scott scratch his neck shyly as his face lighten up red so as Isaac slowly wrapping a scraf around his neck. " Too tight Isaac. " Melissa call him out as she slowly pacing toward him and loosen the scraf around his neck.

Isaac snort silently as later smiled back at Melissa " Thanks.. " he said brought a smile on the woman face.

" Their a breakfast at the table, go before it's get cold. " the couple nodded as they followed Melissa down stair and sat excitedly eating their first delicious meal of the month. As Melissa leaving early for her work at the hospital. 

While they were eating at the table Isaac turned to Scott pouting sadly " Scotty.. " Scott look up to him smiling but suddenly frowning " Why you pouting? " he asks curiously. 

" I have to miss today class with you, and will be gone for a whole day. " he look down sadly " I have to find Erica and Boyd. " he said and sigh heavily as he has to gone from his boyfriend for a while.

Scott finish his meal silently and slowly rise up and gave Isaac a warming smiled " It's okay.. " he said and pacing toward the sink and cleaned up the plate as he sigh heavily while frowning. Isaac feeling guilty for have to leave his boyfriend but he really need to find his other pack member as well because they been missing for a month now.

" I will wait here for you. " Scott turned to Isaac and slightly grinned as his eyes narrowed sadly " Thank you... " Isaac said slowly rise up and pacing toward his boyfriend and embraced him affectionately. " I'll be back as soon as i can. " a humming sound from Scott as a ' Yes ' as Isaac slowly parted away and kissed his boyfriend deeply one more time.

They going to be missing eachother alot, As Isaac hands caressed all over Scott body before slowly slid under his clothes and enjoying the smoothness of Scott's abdominal muscle. They lips are connected lovingly as Scott moaning needly with his body heating up.

Isaac grunted as he carry his boyfriend on his arm and let the boy wrapped his legs over before he gently put Scott sat down on the table and ripped their clothes off aggressively. " Fuck, i need you so bad.. " Scott moan as he crossed his arms around Isaac neck and breathing heavily. 

" Me too.. " Isaac grunt as he slowly lean down and slowly snuggled up toward Scott's crease to his side and enjoying every bit of it with his lips. While his hands was busy fingering onto Scott's entrance making him whining " Oh god! It's feels so good Isaac. " Scott wince back as he felt his entrance tighten around his boyfriend touches. 

As a scent of lust devouring their thought Isaac slowly positioning his manhood on Scott's entrance " I'm going in. " Scott nodded desperately as his desire grew more stronger. Isaac wetting his lips smirking as he push his cock inside Scott's altogether with his balls sack slapping the man ass.

" Oh fuck! " Scott desperately moaning and crying while getting knotted by his boyfriend. Isaac thrusting in and out of his lover and felt his cock being pressured and covered by a warmth that making him even more aggressive and thrusting harder into his boyfriend.

Scott's thrusting his hips along with the rhythms letting his harden manhood slapping on him and his boyfriend abdominal muscle as he about to explode his desired out of it. " Isaac! I'm about to-! " They both grunting as Isaac finally thrusting in one last time before he explode his seed inside Scott as Scott cock exploding cum all over their body.

" I love you so much.. " Scott panting while letting out his words. As he grinned at his boyfriend " I love you too. " Isaac said back sincerely as they kissed again deeply. 

•••••

**2 Days later**

•••••

Isaac slowly narrowing his eyes open in pain with soreness all over his face, his head are trobbing from the pain and injury. He slowly rise up and wincing in pain doing so while looking around finally noticing that he's on a bike that's running in a very high speed.

On his left side is a woman with a shimering dark blue hair with a facial resembling an asian woman, she wearing a navy blue sleeve less coat that covered up almost her entire body, she has a fingerless gloves and a diamond bracelet on her left wrist. One side of her face has a scar on it. And she are moving along with a very high speed current next to the bike.

" What the- " i let out a dried out and cracking voice out of confusion but the woman turned to me and gave me a reasuring smile " It's okay Isaac, We are no harm. " then she snapped back at the sound of howling with her left hand has a talisman spreading on her hand.

" Atlanta! faster! " she shout as she spun back behind us as she throwing the talisman foward at high speed. Two man running at an inhuman speed catching up with the bike as they tearing the talisman away and snarl back at us.

" What the fuck! " i was panicking but the man who's driving the bike reached one of his hands and helding on my right wrist " Hold tight! Isaac. " I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist as he accelerating the speed. 

The woman still folowing along with the two werewolf- Alpha werewolf, As she wipping her arms around like a dancing with a current of water following the patern of her movement. " She is a sorcerer-?! " Isaac bewildered by the sight " Yes " the blonde man, the driver replied as i look back to the front.

" Why am i-!? " 

" Not now! " He then take a turned to the side but suddenly realise it was a dead end with a building. But luckly it was made out of a tranparent and breakable object as Atlanta swiftly put his gun out and-

He shot the transparent wall, Breaking it apart and ran his bike on it resulting in a clashed. My body was thrown away from a clashed as the biker and his bike glided along the floor.

I struggled to rise up as the pain was coming from the wounds all over my body. Isaac gasp and wincing in pain while watching as the woman jump off from the current exhuasted and tired. " Atlanta! Isaac! hang on, I'm going to help you out of this! " she frowned and grunting lowly at the two alpha werewolf aproaching in sight.

They snarl before they started ripping their clothes off and one of them kneeled down as the other fused into the kneeled down werewolf back and they slowly merged into one large werewolves. Atlanta kicking the bike out of his way as he snapped open his long case and quickly ready his bow with a strange arrow.

" Saya! " He shout as he releasing the arrow, The woman supposedly name Saya startled as she ducked away and the arrow was digging straight into the merging werewolf body. Saya rise up and gracefully flick her hand torward the werewolf as the tide form and knocking the werewolf with an monsterous force as the arrow releasing an electric energy into a tide and electrocuted the werewolf knocking them out completedly for a while.

Saya panting as she's resting her body with her arm supporting her lean down forward body on her knees. " Hey..we make it.. " She then turned to Isaac and eyes widened shockingly as she saw Isaac blacked out again almost dying.

" Oh god no! " She then rush toward him as Atlanta strumbling over to him as well. " Can you heal him? " Saya fold her lips as she nodded. She pulled out her talisman and placing it on Isaac forehead " This going to hurt alot.. " She whispering before a sudden current of energy rush inside Isaac body.

Isaac snap his eyes open wide and roaring from the pain as his body starting to heal faster than usually. 

" We going to bring you back to Scott..as he asked us for. " Saya gave Isaac a tender smile before she nodding at Atlanta, signalling him to carry Isaac back.

•••••


	2. Ayakashi Saya and Atalanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Isaac had been rescure from the alphas by two person, a male hunter with a bow that look identical to a Japanese tranditional bow that has almost half the size of his height and a woman with unknown ability to controling a tide of water as she like and a talisman that can use as a healing resources.
> 
> While Scott and his friends are busy studying at the school with only Scott having a knowledge of these two person he asked them a favor to find his boyfriend ' Isaac '.

This is where it's all begin, I ' Scott ' was about to attended my first class for today morning. While me and my friends are busy talking for a while there is something that alway bothering me. It's something like a ached in my heart, A pulled that i could make out which way it want me to go.

I separated from my friends and marching toward the force that is pulling me to it. The force are getting stronger and stronger as i decending down the stair. And there they is.

I met with a couple of people, one with a blonde hair man who's has a long weaponary case braced on his back. And next to him was a woman in a navy blue coat that almost twice the size of her body. They glared at me waiting for my introduction as i slowly pacing toward them.

Nervously, I started " Uh...I'm Scott, Scott McCall. " i said before getting a nodded from the two as an acknowlegdement the woman removing her hood as she slowly shook her head slightly straightening her hair out across her back as she slowly open her eyes.

" I'm Ayakashi Saya, A Shikigami. " She said with a calming voice. I take a look on her for a moment noticing her light blue eyes that kept changing colour from a lighter blue to a dark blue. Weird, fantastic and very interesting as Scott himself never see anyone with multi eyes colour before except Jackson who's still in Beacon Hills but he absented for today.

The man next to her gracefully bowed down slightly as he introducing himself " I'm Atlanta Ark, and i'm a hunter. " he said looking up at me before slowly raise up again.

" We want your company.. " Saya said making me curious as my eyes said so. She noticed and kept talking " We were under attack by an unknown group..we need somewhere to hide from them. " she said frowning " As an exchange, I can kept you guys safe as well as fighting for you. "

I zoned out for a while kept thinking and thinking the same thing over, ' Is these guys worth to trust? ' trying to make a hard decision as he can't really trusting anyone that easily after the incident they been through for the passed month. 

" Then..can you do me a favor, And then we will give you guys a protection you wants. " I said my offered sadly which they also noticed. " Is your favor involve finding someone? " my eyes widened as they reading my mind accurately.

" Yeah..Isaac..my boyfriend has been missing for a few days now. I'm worried about him so much that i can't even sleep properly. And i also don't want to go around at risk of being hunted either. " Scott said feeling guilty for making someone else finding his lover for him. But he actually don't want to be at risk of being hunted by an unknown hunters or even having a fight with another shapeshifters. As he also trusted in Isaac but he really need someone to find if he actually safe.

" Affirmative, But first..your hand. " she nodded before reaching her hand out. As i uncertainly and nervously held my hand out as she grab on it and slowly a warmth were rushing into my body. A sensation of something well pulling out your energy but enhancing your strength. Instead of feeling weaker Scott felt himself getting stronger and his bond were more certain as he have a image of a layline flashing into his thought and there Isaac's present was there.

Saya body started glowing brighter as her eyes were completely white. She gasp as her eyes flashing a bright scarlet colour before going back to a bright gray one. " What..is that.. " She murmured to herself as she reached out for her eyes and covered her hand on it, Panting.

" A- Are you okay? " Scott asked the woman and getting a head shook as an replied. " You are something Scott McCall, Something stronger than you're right now. " she said before a mark appeared on my hand so as Saya.

" What is this? " I asked raise my eyebrows questioning the woman. " It's a mark for her master. " Atlanta replied shrugged as he speak. 

" Huh? " knowing that this would take much longer to explain for the werewolf boy they decide they will be going for Isaac first and then they will explain everything.

•••••

As Scott knew from Saya that they could rescued Isaac back to Beacon Hills but he injured badly and black out for 3 hours now. He immediately started his bike and head to Beacon Hills Hospital as soon as he heard that his lover were in a bad shape. His mother was able to guided him to the room Isaac was in, As soon as Scott saw the face of his lover he burst out crying while Saya and Atlanta are healing themselves with their magical amulet.

" Thanks god..he's okay. " Scott sobbing over Isaac heaving chest. Saya sigh as a relived as she slowly gazing back to Scott " No gods help him alpha, It's us and Isaac strength that he was able to survive all of that attack. " Scott nodded knowingly " Thank you guys.. " He thanks the two person who offered him their help. 

" I going to speak with my friends, telling them that you two are officially are one of us right now. " Saya covered her face with her hands before drop down on her seat exhuasted and relaxed. As Atlanta bowed his head down " Thank you alpha. " 

The two goes out of the hospital and heading deep in the forest of Beacon Hills, Saya held one of her paper talisman up as her eyes glowing. " We're going back to our camp. Make sure no one saw us here alright? " Atlanta nodded as Saya finished her words.

He shot an arrow up to the sky before the forest was cloaked by a shimmering light of Aurora and vanish the two present away from the eyes of those who passed by the forest. Before Saya lead Atlanta back to the camp they were speak of.

It's in the river.


End file.
